Complicated
by Shinjitsu no Yume
Summary: Ever since she came to Mineral Town life was hard for Elsie. And for the time being it doens't look like it's going to get better. But there's always a silver lining. [Songs are not owned by me]
1. Problems

**Complicated **

**Part 1- Problems**

-Disclaimer- I do not own the songs Elsie sings, or the characters from Mineral Town

Elsie's life story begins awkwardly. She's on a ship going to this place her parents continue calling 'Her new home.'She meets this man and he continues talking endlessly to her.

Elsie's listening so much to him that she doesn't know what's going on around her. Before she knows it she's being tossed around. Elsie hits her head and get shipwrecked onto this place called Mineral Town. Someone saves her and brings her to this guy Zack's house.

Whenever Elsie's lonely she asks herself: Who saved me and why don't they tell me?

Elsie has long, blonde hair and wears a t-shirt and skirt most the time. Elsie's sixteen. She found a red flower and now puts it in her hair above her right ear. Sometimes she thinks that's why the girls don't like her. They probably think the guy they like gave to her. Especially Popuri, once she threw a fit trying to find out if Kai gave it to her. Karen just got angry and didn't talk to Elsie for two days. Ann, and Mary, well, she doesn't know if they mind or just don't want to say anything. Ann would probably speak up so Elsie guesses she doesn't care. As long as they don't take her precious flower, she doesn't mind anything they say.

Elsie now fits in. Well, kind-a. She can't fit in with the girls so she hangs with the boys. Oddly enough Rick and Kai don't fight as much when Elsie's around. She noticed that when one day, she went to the poultry farm where Rick lives and works. Elsie guessed Kai wanted to talk to Popuri, or maybe it was the other way around. Rick was saying something to Kai and suddenly stopped, pointed to her and said nice things. Elsie also likes Cliff and Gray. She likes all the boys, because they don't get angry with her flower. Well, at least she hopes they don't.

Cliff is cool because he has a bird and always shows it to her. He never shows it to anyone else, not even Ann. Gray is so mysterious, he never really speaks, except to Mary and Elsie.

One day Elsie was playing with Cliff's bird, he said it was a hawk or eagle, and Kai came up to her. Cliff called his bird to him and walked to a quieter place.

"Why are you hanging with him?" questioned Kai, jealousy reining over his voice.

"Because I like his bird,"

"You don't seriously like him do you?" She didn't like his tone. She started backing away.

"Why do you care?" Elsie ran home and didn't come out until she knew Kai wasn't going to bother her again. So much for Kai's way with girls.

In between the conflicts with boys, there were conflicts with the girls who also liked the boy she happened to be with at a time.

"Hi, Gray!" Elsie greeted the cold guy.

"Hi, Elsie," replied Gray. He looked at the ground and kicked some rocks.

"How are you?" she asked him. Mary walked over, quickly. She looked like her shyness was gone.

"What are you doing with Gray?"

"Talking to him," Elsie stated. Mary's face showed she didn't have a comeback, she never does. Elsie walked away to feed her dog.

Elsie bumped into Karen the next day.

"Sorry, Elsie," she said.

"It's ok,"

"You look stressed Elsie, what's wrong?" What was she supposed to answer? I don't feel like you accept me?

"Well…"

"What?"

"I…I…You…well…I don't feel welcome with you girls," Elsie stuttered. She stared at her for a while, then replied laughingly,

"Of course we do! It's just that you stay with the boys for so long we didn't think you liked us!"

"Okay then,"

"Bye Elsie!" waved Karen, walking away.

Elsie didn't it know, but Karen was meeting with the other girls, while she slept at her house.

"She doesn't feel welcome?" asked Mary.

"Well, what if she left?" suggested Karen, she had had wine and was thinking of only herself.

"Then…we would get the boys!" realised Popuri.

"I don't know," stood up Mary.

"Think about it: you would get Gray," tempted Karen. Karen whispered something to all the girls and then they all went home.

Elsie was watering some seeds she had planted when Cliff, Rick, Kai and Gray walked over to her. She stopped watering the plants to watch them move closer. She saw a blue feather in Kai's hand. Elsie had heard Popuri talk about them but she hadn't heard much. Popuri had said, "It's almost the end of the year so there's bound to be blue feathers." That's all she heard and it had puzzled her, but not anymore. Elsie used to think blue feathers were flowers, now she doesn't. They are actual feathers.

They came upon her with faces so indescribable it scared her. They looked hurt, annoyed and angry at the same time. She had never known anyone could look like that, to tell you the truth she had found out many things living in Mineral Town. Life on the farm was different than her other life. Elsie's other life was sheltered, easy and simple. There were no blue feathers, girls didn't go berserk over one red flower and boys didn't, well, accept girls.

They stood there and Rick demanded, "Do you like me, Kai, Cliff or Gary?"

"Well, I…"

"So you don't like me?"

"Can't we be friends?" she suggests. "Gray?"

"What?" grumbled Gray.

"I…I don't know what to say to you or Cliff or Kai…"

"Well, ya better hurry! So I can make plans to leave!" growled Cliff. She had never heard Cliff talk to her like that, he only growled at her once. That was when Elsie first got to know him. What's wrong with him? She looked down, tears brimming in her eyes. Maybe _I'm_ what is wrong… Maybe I don't belong here…

"Ever since I came here everything has become complicated! I just wish-I just wish for once that you wouldn't argue and that the girls weren't so… cold to me!" She ran to her house and into her room. She buried her face in the pillow, and then slowly reached for her diary. It was under the pillow.

'_Dear diary,_' Elsie wrote. '_Sometimes I wish I could leave. I like Cliff and Gray a bit. I like Cliff a lot. I can't explain in words how much. What about the rest? I just want to be friends. Why is it complicated here?_

_-Fall 1st_'


	2. Elsie's Voice

**Complicated**

**Part 2- Elsie's Voice**

-Disclaimer- I do not own the songs Elsie sings, or the characters from Mineral Town.

Cliff had decided to make sure Elsie was okay, and walked after her. He went slowly, still trying to make sense of what had happened. He looked through her window, and saw her on her bed. Her face was buried in her pillow. He reached her room just after she began singing.

"…_I like you the way you are,_

_When we're driving in your car,_

_And you're talking to me one_

_On one. But you become_

_Somebody else round everyone else._

_You're watching you're back like_

_You can't relax. You're trying to _

_Be cool, you look like a fool_

_To me. Tell me-e!_

"_Why'd you have to go and make things so _

_Complicated? See the way, you're acting_

_Like you're somebody else get me frustrated. _

_Life's like this, you fall and you crawl and _

_You break and you take what you get and _

_You turn it into honesty! Promise me I'm never _

_Going to find you fake it…_" Elsie sang. She hadn't noticed it but Cliff was listening to her through a crack in the door.

"I'm sorry if I did look like a fool," said Cliff entering.

"What? Cliff? Were you listening to me?" Elsie asked. She had jumped back when Cliff talked and her heart was almost leaping out of her. Elsie hide her diary behind her, praying that he hadn't seen it. Cliff showed no response.

"Well, um… kind of," commented Cliff.

"Please, Cliff, go. I'm not in the mood to talk and since you heard me, I, well, just…" Elsie tried. She couldn't explain herself. All she needed was time to think, about why she came, about why everything became complicated, about Cliff, about Kai and Rick and Gray. Elsie stood up, absently dropping her open diary on the bed, and left in a hurry. When she had exited Cliff moved closer to the diary, and picked it up. He silently read the words, his conscious nagging at him. He ignored it and read up to the words, '_I can't explain how much._' He looked up, whipped his head around and shoved the diary under the pillow, closed.

Elsie didn't talk to anyone for three days, she was debating whether to stay or leave Mineral Town. Karen decided not to do what they planned to do, but by then all the girls had forgotten. She saw Elsie's upset face and she felt she should have comforted her, but didn't know how. Elsie had tears in her eyes almost every day, and she practically forced herself to play with her dog, feed her animals and water her crops. Cliff, though, was probably the most effected of all. He felt responsible. He knew she had being thinking of him when she had sung.

Everything around Elsie sunk into her fast, Kai talked to Popuri more, Karen and Rick were together more and Elli and Doctor were also talking to each other a lot, but the doctor hadn't cared much for Elsie and Elsie hadn't cared for the doctor. Though Cliff never talked to Ann. If Ann tried to talk to him when Elsie was walking even 10 feet away he wouldn't budge. Ann practically pulled out his arm trying to move him. She was getting angry with Elsie; it was like she had bewitched him.

Kai had given up on Elsie, and she knew it. She knew Rick had too, though she didn't know about Gray entirely. He just disappeared, and so did Mary. Maybe they went into the library more. She knew about everything except Cliff's odd behaviour. She hadn't cared about Cliff since his unexpected appearance when she wasn't happy. If she had cared she would've known why he acted different when she was around. She also hadn't thought of why her diary was under her pillow when she had left on her bed. She just thought she had put it there instead of laying it on her bed. Though all that changed on the fifth day…

"Have you seen Cliff?" asked Ann on the fifth day at the inn.

"Yeah, he's acting so strange lately," commented Karen. "How old is he?"

"16, why?"

"Elsie's 16. Remember?"  
"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe he likes her," stated Karen.

"Do you think?"

"Isn't it possible?"

"Well, I guess," said Ann. She didn't like Elsie anymore from this.

"Oh, hi Elsie!" greeted Karen, nudging Ann.

"Hi," mumbled Elsie, sitting down.

"Would you like to see Cliff?" asked Ann.

"No," replied Elsie sharply. "I just came to sit, I just thought… I just thought…"

"What did you think?" questioned Karen. At that moment Cliff came down the stairs. Elsie saw him, and bolted.

"Wait!" Cliff tried to stop her, but missed. "What are you lookin' at?" Cliff turned on Ann and Karen.

"Nothing," replied Ann.

"Let's go," whispered Karen to Ann.

Cliff regretted missing Elsie, for another day. Whenever he saw Elsie, she'd always enter some place. He was getting the feeling she still hadn't gotten over what happened. Then there was also the other part of him that said she was waiting, waiting for him to come.

That night Elsie wrote in her diary,

'_I feel like leaving, and then I think of Cliff. He makes me stay. If only I knew if he cared for me, then maybe, just maybe, I'd be happy again. Then maybe my storm cloud would leave. Oh, how I wish I knew if Cliff liked me!_

_-Fall 30th_'

At the same time Cliff wrote something in his diary.

'_Today, I thought I saw Elsie glance at me before entering the supermarket. She looked at me with eyes full of some hope, yet some darkness, and sadness. I couldn't help feeling like I should I be running after her more. Though, how would I look? Running after a girl who kept disappearing? Maybe she's changed her mind about me and is seeing Gray, I haven't seen Gray lately. What if she likes Gray now? Well, I'll never know if I don't talk to her. But first I have to sleep, and then see Gray, and then I'll ask Elsie._

_-Fall 30th_'


	3. I

**Complicated**

**Part 3- "…I…I…"**

-Disclaimer- I do not own the songs Elsie sings, or the characters from Mineral Town.

"Here, Nike!" called Elsie, hitting her upper legs softly. Her brown dog ran over to her, panting. She picked him up, and hugged him. "At least you care." She smiled. Nike always made her smile. While she played, she didn't notice the shadow getting closer and closer.

"Uh, Elsie?" said a voice behind her. Elsie spun around, her skirt twirling with her.

"Cliff?"

"Uh, yeah, Elsie-"

"I don't want to talk to you," Elsie turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Cliff extended his arm, trying to reach her. He missed again. Elsie continued to walk away. '_Don't let her go, Cliff._' Said a voice in his head.

"Elsie, stop!"

"What?" Elsie asked. She faced him; his eyes showed his thoughts, words and emotions before he even said a word. She looked down, trying to look bored. She did her best to look like she didn't care about him.

"Elsie…I…I…like you,"

"What?" Elsie looked up, searching Cliff with her eyes. Trying to find a reason it wasn't true. Not that she didn't want him liking her; she just wanted to make sure he wasn't setting her up. Nothing appeared, his eyes showed his words, his tone reflected his words and his words reflected his eyes and tone. Nothing about him was about to set her up.

"Really?" asked Elsie, hopeful. '_Maybe it won't be so bad after all._' Cliff nodded, and looked into her eyes. Elsie felt like she was going through time and space, she hadn't ever looked into Cliff's eyes before. She had always been looking at his bird or the ground.

"I was wondering…"

"What?" asked Elsie.

"I was wondering… If-If you were seeing Gray,"

"Are you jealous too?" Elsie got angry; she wasn't going to tolerate jealousy.

"N-No. It was just I haven't seen Gray or you much lately, but now that I think about it, Mary hasn't been seen lately either," concluded Cliff.

"Now I know you came here to say something other than that, what is it?"

"Well, I-I wanted to-to see if you liked me," Cliff looked down; obviously he didn't have what Kai had- ability to talk easily with girls. Elsie didn't know what to say, she wanted to say yes, and she felt like saying no. She had no idea why she wanted to say 'no'.

"I, well, I…I…" Elsie tried. "I, well, yes."

Cliff suddenly smiled. Elsie did too.

"Thank-you Cliff!" Elsie hugged Cliff, she didn't feel unhappy anymore. "You always make me happy."

"Is that all?"

"Well, and I smile, and-" Cliff stopped her. He kissed her then immediately remembered something, and dashed off. Everything happened so fast, Elsie only realised he had kissed her after he was gone. She didn't know what to say, so she let it sink in while she played with Nike.

Then on the first day of summer, after many days of Cliff and Elsie talking to each other, the Mayor came up to them.

"I hear you sing," he said."No one here sings, could you sing for us?"

"Uh I guess,"

"Just sing a bit, you don't have to sing five hundred songs," he laughed. "Just remembered to meet at the Rose Square at noon." When he had left Elsie turned to Cliff.

"Did you tell him?"

"What's so wrong about it? I just thought it might liven things up for the 1st of summer,"

"Well, I guess you didn't do anything wrong,"

At noon at Rose Square, Elsie went with Cliff to find the mayor.

"Is he singing too?"

"I can't sing," Cliff blushed. The mayor turned to everyone and announced,

"We have our resident singer here!" Now Elsie blushed. She wasn't used to having so many people watching her.

"Come on Elsie!" urged Karen.

"Oh okay," Elsie stepped back. And she began,

"_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day-ay-ay_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so,_" Elsie paused. The mayor nodded for her to go on.

"'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch me breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone!_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_" Elsie looked at Cliff all through the chorus. Cliff knew it, and he felt her eyes. Though no one else knew and they all just clapped when Elsie finished singing.

"I know plenty others, but not today," Elsie said. "One is enough for one day."

"You were great, I forgot to ask _were_ you thinking of me when you sang that day when I barged in?" asked Cliff.

"Yes, and no. I was angry, because that's how you did act. I could sense you didn't want to act like yourself so you could leave. Everyone talks about you. They think you'll just get up and leave. I was sort of planning on you hearing, sort of," Elsie replied. "Because maybe you'd change and I-I really like you."

Ann suddenly came rushing through everyone.

"Hi Cliff. Remember you were going to come to the inn with me today after Elsie's song?"

"Wait a minute, I don't think I did say that. Did I say that?" Cliff answered. Ann was bluffing it and getting angrier by the minute. Elsie didn't know it though.

"Yes-yes you did. I remember,"

"Is she telling the truth Cliff?" Elsie was beginning to think he had been playing her.

"Ann-she's, well-" Cliff stumbled. He knew what to say, but he didn't know how to say it. He wanted to say Ann was bluffing, but Elsie had run away again.

"Now look! Just leave her alone!" Cliff turned to Ann. She hadn't expected this; she had expected Cliff to like her more. She turned and walked away, angry.


	4. You're selfish and stubborn

**Complicated**

**Part 4- "You're selfish and stubborn!"**

-Disclaimer- I do not own the songs Elsie sings, or the characters from Mineral Town.

Elsie didn't cry, she just ran. She just ran back to her house and sat down on the ground by the doghouse. Nike came over to her and lay by her side. Elsie began to sing again, she had figured out that singing made her happy, just as playing with Nike did.

"_Breathe…'til I whisper in the dark_

_Oh can you hear…me?_

_Do you hear…me?_"

"Elsie I need to talk to you," Cliff appeared.

"Why did you follow me? Don't you like Ann?"

"I followed you because I…love…_you_. Not Ann,"

"Should I sing it to your thick skull? Would you understand better?" Elsie was getting angry; she still thought he had played her.

"_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay._

_'Cause I don't want to waste another moment _

_Saying things we never meant to say._" Elsie stopped abruptly, and covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say the last line.

"That's exactly how I feel-"

"I don't care. Whatever game you're playing, stop. I'm tired, I'm angry and I'm lonely. Either you stop playing me, or tell me you really like me." Elsie crossed her arms, and tilted her head.

"What's it gonna be?" she asked.

"I like you,"

"I'm not joking," Elsie answered, sharply. She wasn't giving him a chance, Cliff knew it, and Elsie knew it.

"I'm not joking either,"

"Seriously?" questioned Elsie.

"Serious as possible," Cliff nodded.

"No lies?"

"No lies," Cliff said, seriously, as he promised.

"You still didn't answer,"

"Answer what?"

"_Give me one good reason, tell me why I should stay,_" Elsie repeated.

"You should stay, because-because I'll be driven nuts without you," Elsie looked at him with eyes saying, what?

"That's not what I meant-I meant-" Cliff stuttered. Elsie held up her hand.

"I know what you meant," She tilted her head again and smiled.

"Then why did your eyes-?" Cliff asked.

"Because my eyes are confused things," responded Elsie.

"Oh? Oh," Cliff understood. Cliff decided on something, Elsie liked to sing so if he 'sang' then maybe she'd understand.

"_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so,_" Cliff attempted. He sung off-key, off-tune, off everything! Though, she had to admit, he tried, and that's all that mattered. He didn't take her long breaths either, though that didn't matter.

"Really?" Elsie looked up at Cliff, stroking Nike's soft furry back.

"Yes," nodded Cliff, his brown bangs falling forward, and then straightening against his forehead as he lifted his head fast. Elsie got up and hugged him, again. She didn't feel lonely when she hugged him. Tiredness, and angriness left her as soon as she stood up. Elsie just remained there in Cliff's embrace, when she spotted Ann. Ann was close enough to see, but far enough to miss if you wanted to catch. From her face she was hurt. Elsie pulled away and ran after Ann. She didn't stop until Ann let her catch up.

"Cliff cares about you, and-and-and nobody cares for me!" Ann cried, tears streaming down.

"Doesn't your father care about you?"

"Well, yes, but Cliff-He-Cliff doesn't care!"

"Why do you want him to care?"

"Because-because-" Ann's tears slowed down. Then she said something to set them off again, "Be-Because he likes you! He doesn't ca-care about m-me!"

"You know what's wrong with you! You're selfish and stubborn!" shouted back Elsie.

"You don't understand-!" carried on Ann.

"I don't care about you're 'Oh my mom died' routine! It's not going to work! Ever since I came here I knew you didn't like me!" Elsie yelled. Ann's tears had realised they weren't any effect and dried up like they were in a desert. She got really angry and her tomboy nature showed.

"It's because you're a tomboy type! You wrapped all the boys around you're finger!"

"I did not!" Elsie had never been so angry in her life. "They just were friendly because you didn't become friends with me, and I was new!"

"So? You pulled the 'new girl'! That's just as bad as 'my mom died' routine!"

"There's no such thing as the 'new girl'! Would you like it if you were new and no one cared?" fired back Elsie.

"I've never been new!" returned Ann, stamping her foot.

"Yeah right!"

"Just ask Doug, my father!" Ann stated. Elsie couldn't think of anything to say, and an idea hit her. At least she thought it was an idea.

"What if we become friends?" suggested Elsie.

"Me become friends with you? What do you think?" Ann's tone was still loud and her words still flamed, but they were slowly cooling.

"Fine then! Don't come crying to me when you're alone!" And with that Elsie turned on her heel and walked away. Ann thought about what Elsie had said and decided she did want a friend.

"Um, Elsie? Could-could we be _friends_?" Ann asked. Elsie grinned.

"Sure!" Elsie then went and walked off with Ann, one arm around her shoulder, to the inn, leaving Cliff behind. He was still pondering what could have happened, he had been out of earshot.

"I have no idea what happened, and no idea how it ended but I guess it won't result in a war," Cliff was stirred but the last part made him chuckle. He gave Nike one stroke then walked over to the inn, where his dorm was. He passed Elsie and Ann on the way to the stairs, he didn't really try to tune into what they were saying. They were saying things, and then laughing. He guessed it was some jokes or maybe some funny fact. He just wanted to go to his room; he needed to think of what he'd do tomorrow.


	5. Secrets

**Complicated**

**Part 5- Secrets**

-Disclaimer- I do not own the songs Elsie sings, or the characters from Mineral Town.

Elsie didn't want to write about Ann and herself in case someone happened to read it so she just stated the usual,

'_It was hot all day, but that's not unusual. It's the middle of summer so I'm not surprised. Well, I can't think of anything to write so I'll just go to sleep._

_-Summer 5th_' Elsie wrote. She stuffed it under her bed this time, whipped her head around then fell asleep.

'_I can think of something to write I just can't write it down,_' She thought before sleep overtook her.

Elsie didn't see Cliff all morning, but she didn't care. She fed her chickens, horse, cows, sheep, dog Nike and played with him. She watered her crops then, as she was walking to the inn for some food, she spotted Ann and Cliff, together. Well, not together just talking, though Cliff did look like he was yelling.

"What?!" Cliff exclaimed.

"She won't care, she's my friend," replied Ann.

"Who do you think you are? You're a two-faced back-stabber! I'd never like you!"

"But you did before she came!"

"You've changed and I've changed!"

"So?" Ann crossed her arms. Elsie had heard from when Cliff had exclaimed to when Ann had crossed her arms.

"Ann, get a grip! He doesn't like you and probably never will like you, even as a friend, if you keep your selfish and stubbornness!" Elsie stomped over. Ann didn't get it; Ann wanted what she wanted when she wanted it, and Ann was focused on Cliff. Cliff was shocked at what Elsie said, then again he also thought Ann should have heard those words.

"Standing up for your boyfriend, are we? I thought we were friends," Ann laughed.

"Like I said, don't come crying to me when you have no friends," Elsie replied angrily.

Caution Two Endings

**_For those who like unhappy endings please scroll down to Unhappy Ending_**

**_For those who like happy endings please scroll down to Happy Ending (past Unhappy Ending)_**

Unhappy Ending "Elsie? I-I thought you were different," said Cliff. 

"What?" Elsie asked. She hadn't expected this; she had thought Cliff would like her more. Sounds like two people misunderstood Cliff.

"I can't believe you would say that, I really did think you were different," Cliff stared at her, it made Elsie uncomfortable, and he turned away. He shed an unseen tear.

"Cliff, I didn't mean it-"

"I know what you meant,"

"No you don't, you misunderstood me!" protested Elsie.

"I understand perfectly what you are. You're just like Ann,"

"No I'm not!" pleaded Elsie. "Cliff? Please?"

"What is there left to please? I'm already gone Elsie,"

"No, Cliff, just give me a chance,"

"I can't do that Elsie," Cliff remained facing away from her; he didn't see she was crying too.

Cliff walked away, practically against his will. His side that didn't want to forgive her had taken control and wasn't leaving. The part that still wanted to forgive had been pushed aside and couldn't get up. He shed a couple more tears and walked up to his room in the inn. Elsie couldn't believe it. She was flabbergasted, stunned, speechless, surprised, dumbfounded. You name it. She was feeling it.

Cliff continued to walk the stairs, when a new feeling came over him. He realised he didn't need Elsie, like he thought he did. He was going to leave and never look back until he was disoriented.

And that was what he did, though with more style. He packed everything; even the egg Elsie had given him. He didn't know why he didn't leave it, maybe his forgiving self had overruled at that time.

Everyone waved, though Elsie didn't. She felt tears streaming her cheeks, and never raised her arm. She just looked into his eyes, hoping, praying to strike a chord, his heart. She didn't and when his boat left she turned away, unable to bear it. That was the last thing Cliff saw, Elsie's blonde, beautiful hair and stiff back.

The egg turned out to hold a chick and oddly enough he named it Elsie. Perhaps he did like her, but whenever he feels like he should return his evil side pipes up that she's probably moved on. The truth is she's hasn't, and she's still waiting for Cliff…

**The Sad End**

Cries

_**Happy Ending**_

Though Cliff was stunned about Elsie's reaction he thought that was what Ann needed. Someone to say she should stop thinking about herself and stop acting up. Cliff kissed Elsie in front of Ann, just to show her he didn't like her and never was and to tell Elsie that he did love her. Cliff rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a blue feather. He played with it in his hands for a few minutes, debating whether to go through with what he was going to do.

Well, he did it. They got married, Cliff didn't leave, and Ann was showed what you get for being unselfish and not stubborn. They now work on Elsie's farm and Elsie is really happy Cliff didn't leave. Though he did say one thing before marrying her,

"I'm the one who rescued you, I saved you," Cliff had admitted. Elsie had looked at him.

"I was wandering and searching and I saw you on the beach and knew I had to save you," Cliff continued. "I don't mean for this to trick you or startle you, I just thought you should know." Elsie had nodded, and smiled.

Like in all fairy tales (though this isn't one) they lived happily ever after on Elsie's farm. MOOOOO!

HEY WHO PUT THAT COW THERE? Well, bye!

Oh wait I forgot to tell you that- Oof! Move it cow! – That- Cluck! Cluck! – Well- Baaaa! – Well, who cares? Right now all I want to do is move these animals! Trips over food box what the-?

 **THE 'REAL' END **

**Mooooo! Cluck! Baaaa! Neigh! **

**Bye!**


End file.
